Comiendos juntos
by Puly
Summary: Ella se niega a sentir cariño, afecto o amor a cualquier personaje, exceptuando a sus 3 amigos por el trauma causado desde pequeña, pero algo sale mal en su plan al conocer a un chico nuevo de pelo verde que llega a la ciudad y es su compañero de clases, por las casualidades de la vida llegan a ser vecinos y terminan desayunando, almorzando y cenando juntos.
1. Cuando te vi

Hoooooooooola a todo el mundo, ajajaj, durante muchas semanas (ya creo que meses) estuve leyendo Fanfic aquí, ya que descubrí esta pagina y me volví adicta u_u AJJAJAJAJAJAJA _*risa desquiciada*._

Bueno, leí tanto que me imaginé un Drabble pero al empezar a escribirlo me imaginé una historia ya larga y…aquí estoy, ojalá les guste, ya llevo como 3 capítulos realizados pero subiré de a uno, sin nada más que decir, aquí esta la historia ^^

**N/A: Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no son míos, le pertenecen a Mondo Media. ****_*léase con una voz muy rápida, casi sin entenderse*_**

**Chapter 1: Cuando te vi.**

**Flaky POV**

_"y bueno, aunque no quise hacerlo estaba ahí, contándole mi gran secreto, el que aparte de mi hermano Splendont, nadie más sabe, no sé porqué él me genera tanta confianza, bueno él también me contó un gran secreto y en realidad creo que el de él es mucho peor y más fuerte que el mío…"_

**4 días antes…**

_*Riiiiiing*_

– Rayos, porqué siempre tengo que llegar atrasada… – Pensaba en voz alta Flaky mientras corría hacia su salón. – Maldito profesor Lumpy también, ¡Porqué tiene que ser tan puntual! –. Al abrir la puerta se animó al ver que su profesor aún no llegaba. –Uff! Gracias a los delfines, por fin llegué antes que ese maldito exprimidor estúpido deficiente de Lum– No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando alguien le tomó el hombro. – Eh?…– Alcanzó a soltar solo esa sílaba y se asustó cuando pudo ver al tipo de su espalda.

– Por fin llega antes que algún profesor, señorita Flaky – Dijo el peliceleste, de 1.90 de alto, con dos mechones rubios al costado de su cabeza.

– Pro-Pro-Profe… sor… – Tartamudeaba la peliroja de 1.50 de alto. – Lu-Lu-Lum…–

– Maldito exprimidor estúpido deficiente profesor Lumpy para usted, mi querida alumna. – Decía este mirando hacía los demás alumnos. –Ahora por favor, vaya a su pupitre para comenzar la clase. –

– Sí, profesor. – Dijo la peliroja agachando su cabeza, con una gotita atrás de esta muy al estilo animé.

Al rato después tocan el timbre, Flaky estaba ordenando sus cosas para salir del salón cuando de pronto – ¡Ay, por el amor a los aliens!, Nutty, ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! – Gritó con una venita muy cómica en su frente, señalando su enojo.

– Perdí una barra de chocolate blanco, muy deliciosa por cierto. – Dijo el peliverdelimón con una cara seria, levantando la falda de la ojiroja y sonrojándose levemente.

– No creo que la encuentre ahí… – Dijo enojada la chica

– Quién sabe Flaky, los dulces a veces se encuentran en los lugares y momentos menos imaginados. – Explicaba el peliverde muy seriamente.

– A ti te diagnosticaran una diabetes en el momento y lugar menos imaginado. – Dijo enojada la peliroja. – Por cierto, ¿Lumpy dijo algo de un compañero nuevo? ¿O estoy volviéndome loca? Es que estaba media dormida. –

– Algo así escuche también, Cuddles y Handy estaban muy molestos, ya que Giggles y Petunia no dejaban de preguntarse cómo sería, esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar que no eres lesbiana Flaky. – Sonrió pícaramente el chico que padecía de heterocromia, , eso hacía que uno de sus ojos fuera amarillo y el otro del mismo color que su cabello; verde limón.

Flaky se puso casi del mismo color que su pelo y abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso de uno de sus mejores amigos. – ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO SOY LESBIANA, ESTÚPIDO ADICTO! – Le gritó muy avergonzada y molesta a Nutty.

– ¿Ah no?... – dijo un pelimorado, integrándose a la conversación. – Yo siempre pensé que sí. –

– Toothy, que diablos… – No alcanzó a terminar la oración la ojirojacarmesí.

– Es que, como nunca le has demostrado afecto a algún chico… – Alcanzó a decir un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules llamado Cuddles.

– Como que no… A… A hmm… A ustedes… Los quiero mucho amigos… – Dijo Flaky, un poco sonrojada, con una tímida sonrisa y llevándose una mano a la nuca, la cuál empezó a acariciar levenmente.

– Flaky… – Dijo Toothy. – Cuddles se refiere a afecto de… Pareja, nunca le coqueteas a los chicos, como Petunia o Giggles…–

– ¡OYE! – Interrumpió Cuddles

– … Hasta Lammy. – Prosiguió el pelimorado.

– Esa maldita esquizofrénica… – Dijo la peliroja, al mismo tiempo que partía un lápiz por la mitad con sus manos.

– Bueno, pues no la culpes… – Dijo Nutty. – Tú rechazaste a Shifty, dejándolo como un amigo y ella aprovechó de salir con él, no puedes odiarla por eso. –

– ¡Es una regalada! – Gritó Flaky.

– Pues, esa regalada a estado con más chicos que tú, y con todos los que tú haz rechazado. – Decía Cuddles, pero al momento de pronunciar la última palabra Toothy interrumpió para que la pequeña de pelo rojo y pinches blancos no matara al chico de grandes ojos azules.

– Es el plato de segunda mesa, donde la principal comida eres tú, rojita. –

– ¡Ah! Vamos chicos, no estoy interesa en nadie, aparte… ¿Quieren perder a su querida amiga Flaky? – Preguntó ella, abrazando a los 3 chicos. – Y, pensándolo bien, en esta secundaria solo hay tontos nerds, nadie interesante… – terminó de decir mientras caminaba a la puerta sacándole la lengua a los 3 muchachos de su espalda, los cuales gritaron al unísono – ¡OYE! – Haciéndolos sentir como tontos nerds.

Flaky al llegar a su casa tomó una ducha, comió un poco, se puso su pijama y se recostó un su cama, no fue un día muy interesante para ella, lo mismo de siempre, prendió su televisor y vio películas toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, su despertador sonó, tenías las ojeras de siempre, ya era normal vérselas, tomó desayuno, cepilló sus dientes, se vistió cambiándose el pijama por su uniforme y fue a tomar el autobús para la escuela.

Arriba de este y como siempre Flaky se quedó dormida, iba tarde a la clase del profesor Snifles, se despertó 7 paraderos después del que tenía que bajarse.

– ¡Raaaaaayos! No entiendo, porqué siempre tengo que llegar tarde, con razón los profesores no me tienen mucho afecto. – Dijo ella con la típica venita en su frente.

Al llegar a la escuela un amigo que hace ya tiempo se le había declarado, Russell, le devolvió una gameboy que ella le había prestado hace unos días.

– ¡NOOOOO! Esta cosa es viciosa. – Dijo la peliroja, pero en un segundo ya la tenía en sus manos y estaba empezando a jugar el ya muy conocido Pokemon rojo fuego. – Russell, no sabes cuaaaaanto te odio. –

– Sabes que no jaja, por cierto, ¿No quieres salir conmigo mañana en la noche? – Dijo el chico con un parche en el ojo.

– Este… Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer, para otra oportunidad, yo te aviso, ¿sí amigo? – Esta última palabra la remarcó muy fuerte y la dijo algo lenta.

– Aaargh, esta bien, nos vemos luego, no dejes de ser tan linda, adiós. – Se despidió el peliazulclaro.

Después de un rato, se dio cuenta que el profesor se había tardado, estaba en su puesto sentada, donde sus mejores amigos hablaban de quien sabe quién, pero Flaky no se podía despegar de su miniconsola.

– Alumnos. – Dijo un profesor de cabellos celestes y lentes, con un libro de historia en sus manos.

– Buenos días, profesor. – Dijeron a coro todos los alumnos de la clase, levantándose de sus respectivos asientos, excepto una pequeña ojicarmesí.

– ¿Hm? Señorita Flaky…– la miró un poco extrañado el tipo de lentes.

– Mande. – Dijo la peliroja, sin siquiera mirar a Snifles, no despegaba la vista de su juego.

– ¡Salga de la clase! – Gritó con al cara roja y muy enojado el profesor.

– Okey. – Caminó la chica de pelo rojo, sin dejar de mirar ni siquiera por un segundo su videojuego.

Al cabo de un rato, afuera del salón se encontraba una pequeña Flaky, sentada en el suelo, jugando su tan vicioso juego, pero alguien la interrumpió.

– ¡Hey! Ten más cuidado, estúpido hijo de p… ' – No alcanzó a terminar la frase la peliroja. – Oh. – terminó por exclamar.

**Flaky POV**

_" Estaba jugando, tan concentrada, mi Charmeleon estaba a punto de evolucionar a Charizard, me gané un Lapras y estaba decidiendo si mi Eevee sería un Vaporeon o Flareon, cuando sentí que alguien me pateó. Al intentar insultarlo, por la furia que tenía, esos ojos verde esmeralda se cruzaron con los míos, esa cabellera, he visto muchos cabellos parecidos o de ese color, pero ese verde era diferente, él era diferente, aún así, nada era más importante en ese momento que mi juego, apenas me pidió perdón y me preguntó por un salón le respondí y volví a salvar a ciudad Azafran del maldito Equipo Rocket."_

**Flippy POV**

_"Estaba perdido, claro, había llegado a la ciudad hace 4 días y ese era mi primer día de clases, estaba muy atrasado buscando mi salón cuando siento que tropecé con alguien, ella intentó insultarme, –¡Hey, estúpido hijo de… – ahí terminó la oración y nos quedamos mirando como por 7 segundos, que para mi fueron una eternidad. Su cabello rojo yh largo, también desordenado, y su piel palida hacían una muy buena combinación, era pequeña, le ganaba casi por una cabeza y media de porte, era demasiado delgada, quizás ¿Era anoréxica o bulímica? Lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, que se quedaron fijos en los míos, nunca había visto unos ojos así, de ese color y esa forma. – Perdón… – le dije – Ehm… ¿Sa-sabes donde está e-el sa-salón a-a-A4?_ – _¡QUE TONTO! Controla tus nervios, sé que me sonrojé, ella igual lo hizo. –Cla-claro, es… es este – Me dijo, señalando el salón que estaba a su lado, le di las gracias y le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas, a lo que ella solo volvió su mirada a un ¿Videojuego?, creo que era eso, ¡Ni siquiera me respondió la sonrisa!, ¿Qué pensabas Flippy? Ella era hermosa, no se compara con ninguna de las chicas a las que he conocido, ¿Qué me hace pensar que me tomaría en cuenta? Ya deja de humillarte y entra al salón. Abrí la puerta, me presenté y me senté al lado de un pelimorado de pecas, el asiento estaba desocupado, que mas da, ahora a olvidar todo, ciudad nueva, casa nueva, escuela nueva, vida nueva."_

Y y y ese fue el primer capítulo, quiero críticas y algunos rewiers para saber que opinan, si sigo con esto o solo lo dejo en mi cuaderno u_u porfavor díganme que piensanL y bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, que lo empezaré a pasar en limpio hoy mismo hahah, tengan buenas noches, adiós -u-.


	2. Cuando te conocí

**Flaky POV**

_"¡Me tuvieron toda la clase afuera! ¿Cómo esperan que entienda algo si no me dejan entrar?, bueno, por lo menos pude llegar a la Liga Pokemon. Al tocar el timbre busqué a mis amigos para irme a casa."_

–¡Chicos! ¡Espérenme!– Gritó Flaky, caminando hacia el heterocromico, el pecoso y el rubio.

–Vamos Flaky, camina rápido, por fin es viernes y tenemos que apurarnos para la fiesta de Giggles– Dijo el rubio de grandes ojos azules.

–Sí, sí, lo-lo sé– Dijo la ojicarmesí, justo al momento que sintió que alguien la empujó y cayó.

–Jajaja, vamos, despierta y deja de ser tan torpe– Dijo una chica pelilila con un gorro de lana blanco– Pequeña anémica.

Flaky se paró lo más rápido que pudo, con los ojos aguados, y quiso enfrentar a al ojimorada, pero su timidez le ganó. –La-Lammy, t-t-tú…– Sólo eso pudo decir la pequeña Flaky.

–¿Yo qué? ¿Yo soy genial? Jaja, lo sé tontita, no sé cómo alguna vez pude ser tu amiga– Dijo Lammy, cerrando los ojos con el seño fruncido y caminando, empujando y haciendo caer nuevamente a la peliroja y pasando por el lado de sus amigos, que estaban expectantes a lo que pasaba.

Nutty, Toothy y Cuddles se acercaron a ella. –Vamos amiga, no la tomes en cuenta– dijo un preocupado Toothy, ayudándola a ponerse de pie junto con sus otros 2 amigos.

–Sí, aparte fuiste tú la que dejó de ser su amig, gracias a Dios…– Dijo el rubio Cuddles tratando de calmar a su amiga, que tenía una expresión triste.

–Ni me lo recuerdes…– Dijo la peliroja un poco triste por lo acontecido, ya de pie dejando caer algunas lágrimas al suelo.

–Cambia esa carita Flaky, nosotros nunca dejaremos que te hagan algo– Dijo Nutty, animoso y poniendo su cara más tierna.

–Gracias chicos, en serio, son mis mejores amigos, les debo todo– Dijo la ojicarmesí, muy agradecida.

Los 4 chicos no notaron que alguien presenció todo lo que pasó, no pudo escuchar bien, pero lo vio todo. – Vaya Flaky, así que te va muy bien con los chicos– Dijo el peliverde, casi en un susurro, viendo a la chica alrededor de tantos niños y caminando a paso lento tras ellos, ya que su casa quedaba hacia la misma dirección.

**–"Esa niñita está rodeada de maricones, olvídalo, vamos por la peliazul, tiene mejores curvas, jeje"–** Dijo una voz mucho más grave y burlona dentro de su cabeza.

–"¡Cállate ce una puta vez, creí que ya no me molestarías!" – Dijo en su mente Flippy, muy enojado.

**–"Pues déjame pensarlo… Hm, no, pues no me callo, jajaja, déjame recordarte algo… ¿Hoy te tomaste tu medecina?"**– Dijo el ojiambar de su cabeza.

–"¿Eh?, pero si todavía no son…– Pensó él chico, mirando su reloj al mismo tiempo. –¡Mierda¡ ¡Debo correr! –

* * *

En la casa de Flaky, todo era tranquilidad, vivía sola, su hermano Splendont estudiaba en una universidad fuera de la ciudad de Happy Tree Town, ya que se ganó una beca que le pagaría todos los años estudiados pero era lejos, y sus padres estaban de viaje, o al menos eso decía y se obligaba a creer ella.

Se empezó a arreglar para la fiesta de una de sus conocidas, Giggles hacía las mejores fiestas, a la peliroja no le gustaban mucho y solo podía compartir con 2 de sus amigos, ya que el rubio estaba siempre con su novia, la anfitriona de pelo rosa, pero aun así iba solo porque ellos le insistían.

La tranquilidad se acabó cuando empezó a arreglarse, tenía el secador de pelo, el televisor y la radio encendida a todo dar, mientras cantaba una canción a todo pulmón y sonaba el teléfono.

–¿Hola? – contestó ella

–¿Flaky? ¡Hola cariño! Oye… este… ¿Irás a la fiesta de Giggles?– Dijo la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

La ojicarmesí no tuvo que preguntar quién era, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, era el peliazul con antifaz rojo, el chico que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y que al momento que la peliroja lo rechazaba e insistía en que fueran amigos, él seguía intentándolo, sin tomar en cuenta a una desesperada Lammy que hacía de todo para llamar su atención. –Splendid… – Dijo ella –hola, sí, si iré, se me hizo un poco tarde, pero llegaré pronto– respondió con una dulce voz.

–No me sorprende, siempre llegas tarde a todos lados mi amorcito – Dijo el chico de antifaz.

–N-No… No me llames m-mi… mi amor Splendid, jaja y sí, bueno, siempre es bueno llegar con un elegante atraso, ¿no?– Flaky se había ruborizado, menos mal que nadie la veía pensó.

–Bueno mi querida y hermosa puercoespín, te espero aquí, adiósito– le decía el peliazul, la llamaba puercoespín por su loco y alborotado cabello, el cuál siempre que él podía verla lo acariciaba desde arriba con la palma de la mano, Splendid le ganaba de porte por casi una cabeza y media.

–Nos vemos luego, cuídate mucho– justo ahí, la chica colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Flippy, había una guerra de pensamientos…

–¡AARGH! ¡ESTÚPIDO VECINO, DEJA DE HACER RUIDOS!– Gritaba el ojiesmeralda, enojado en su cama, ya que el escándalo que hacía uno de sus vecinos no lo dejaba dormir.

**–"¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto?"–** Dijo una voz grave en su mente.

–"Cállate ya Flipqy, puedo hacer las cosas solo"– pensaba enojado para él y su alter-ego Flippy.

**–¡Vamos! Sabes que eso es una mentira jaja, aparte sé que quieres que alguien le diga algunas cosas a ese bullicioso de tu vecino…–** Dijo el ojiambar en el momento que el ojiverde podía verlo frente a él –**Y reconócelo, tú no serás ese alguien–**

–¡Cállate!– Gritó el ex-veterano fuera de sí, muy cerca de la cara de su otra personalidad.

–**¡Déjame salir!–** Gritó su rival mientras se lanzaba sobre su cuello para apretárselo con las manos. –**Es solo un ratito, aunque no prometo portarme bien, jeje**–

–¡Déjame en paz! ¡No volverás a cagarme la vida!– Le gritó aún más fuerte Flippy a Flipqy, mientras le ponía una piña en el ojo al su 'gemelo'.

**–Eres un hijo de perra, te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso– **El ojiambar caminó hacia el ojiesmeralda con expresión de ira en su rostro

–Aléjate de mí, maldito sádico… ¡ARGH!...– Se escuchó un grito ahogado desde fuera de la casa.

* * *

_*Toc-Toc*_

La puerta interrumpió a la pequeña chica peliroja, que estaba a punto de irse a la gran fiesta de sus amigos.

–¿Oh?– Dijo la ojicarmesí, tomando sus cosas para aprovechar de salir –¿Quién será?– Al abrir la puerta se asustó y a la vez se asombró de lo que se encontró.

–**Hola, querido y ruidoso vecin… ¿Eh? Pero qué diablos, ¿Eres?... Eres la lesbian… ¡AAARGH!... ¡Espera un momento!...** –terminó chillando el peliverde, que se agarró la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al piso, desmayándose.

Flaky se sorprendió mucho, ella conocía a ese chico, recordaba exactamente todo de él, a excepción de… ¿Sus ojos? Ella podría jurar que cuando lo vio por primera vez eran de un verde esmeralda, jamás los podría olvidar, eran los más hermosos que ella había visto, demostraban ternura, confianza, seguridad y un sinfín de cosas, pero esta vez esos ojos demostraban algo muy distinto, le daban escalofríos, era una mirada penetrante, fría, profunda, llena de dolor, sus ojos eran de un amarillo ámbar. Flaky no se dio ni cuenta cuando el peliverde se había desmayado en el umbral de su puerta, no podía dejarlo allí, tampoco estaba segura de donde él vivía así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que acostarlo en su sillón e intentar despertarlo, al tomarlo notó que su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, tenía mucha fiebre, así que lo llevó a su cama y lo recostó ahí como pudo, era muy pesado, o ella era muy delgada, olvidó ese pensamiento y tomó un paño húmedo, el cuál puso en la frente de Flippy, le quitó su chaqueta de militar y al verlo solo en una camiseta negra, ajustada y sin mangas no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que tenía muy buen cuerpo, intentó volver a sus pensamientos iniciales; despertarlo, ir a dejarlo a su casa e irse a la gran fiesta, pero el muchacho no parecía querer despertar, ella solo lo miró y sonrió, se veía muy lindo durmiendo y volvió a recordar su tan marcado cuerpo.

–Bueno, al parecer eres mi vecino– Dijo ella al bello durmiente, suspiró y volvió a hablarle –por lo menos ahora tengo una buena excusa para no ir a esa estúpida fiesta… Buenas noches ¿Vecino?– No sabía su nombre, le quitó los zapatos y lo tapó, bajó y se recostó en el sillón, prendió el televisor y dijo para ella misma, recordando lo último que dijo el peliverde antes de desmayarse. –Y no soy lesbiana…– Frunció un poco el ceño y como todas las noches, no cerró ni por un segundo sus ojos en toda la noche.

Espero que les guste:(, nos leemos luego, adiós n_n


	3. Nuestro primer desayuno

**Se me había olvidado que tenía esta historial asldk{asd pero me acordé, la busqué y me dieron ganas de escribir nuevamente jeje, quiero aprovechar de responder un review de ****_*redoble de tamores*_**

**Marga16: Flaky lo vio cuando ella estaba afuera de su salón jugando Pokemon, pero no le tomó mucha importancia ni le preguntó el nombre, a ella no le gusta mucho Flippy, y él sabe quién es ella porque vio cuando Lammy la empujó y todo, sin más que decir aquí el caaaaapítulo namber tri!**

**N/A: Mondo Media… Happy Tree bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, ya saben… No son míos ú_ù /3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nuestro primer desayuno.**

Flippy, al despertar no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, solo se le vino la imagen de la peliroja a su mente. Miró a su alrededor y notó que no estaba en su casa, se sentó rápidamente ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntaba cada vez que miraba esa habitación, ordenada y color crema, aunque no le daban ganas de salirse y desenrollarse de esas sabanas tan suaves y blancas tenía que saber que estaba pasando, se empezó a desesperar al escuchar una musiquita en la parte baja de la casa, piso suave y lentamente cada escalón, no sabía lo que le esperaba, al mirar dentro de la cocina, el cuál era el lugar de origen de la música, no puso evitar sonrojarse al ver a una Flaky, con una polera larga y amarilla que hacía parecer que no tuviera nada debajo, pero notó unos pequeños shorts, tenía el cabello tomado y estaba tatareando una canción. Flippy se sobresaltó cuando notó que la ojicarmesí lo vio…

–¿Oh? ¡Ya despertaste!– dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa

–¿Eh? Este… ¿sí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?– Preguntó el ojiesmeralda, aunque sabía muy bien quién era ella.

–A-ayer llegaste a mi casa y-y te des-des-desmayaste en la puerta, y-yo no… no sé donde vives y-y… y tenías fiebre, así que… pa-pasas-pasaste la noche aquí…– Dijo ella un poco avergonzada, notó que Flippy abrió mucho los ojos, así que añadió con un poco más de seguridad y humor. –No te iba a dejar ahí, después mis vecinos podrían pensar muchas cosas, aunque creo que… ¿Tú eres mi vecino?– Terminó de decir la ojicarmesí.

–¿Ah? En ese caso eras tú la que no me dejaba de hacer ruidos anoche…– El peliverde suspiró de tranquilidad, al ver que la peliroja no estaba herida ni se asustaba al mirarlo, al parecer Fliqpy no le hizo nada, pero ¿Porqué?, ¿Qué habrá pasado? Se preguntó dentro de sí.

–¿Estaba metiendo mucho ruido? Lo siento mucho, en verdad, estaba un poco apurada y estresada jaja… ¿Eh?… – dijo Flaky un poco dudosa. –¿Cómo era tu nombre?

–Flippy, me llamo Flippy, y ¿Tú eres…?– Ella aun no le decía su nombre, pero a pesar de eso él ya sabía su nombre, lo escuchó cuando vio lo que pasó fuera del colegio con Flaky y Lammy.

–Flaky…– Dijo con su mejor sonrisa. –Creo que estamos en el mismo salón, ¿O no?–

–Creo que sí, ¿A-4?– Respondió Flippy

–¡Sí! Tú me interrumpiste mientras estaba jugando Pokemón– la peliroja frunció un poco el ceño.

–Jaja, creo que sí, lo siento mucho– Dijo el peliverde llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonando un poco arrepentido.

–No te preocupes… y… ¿te quedas a desayunar?– Flaky se sonrojo al decir eso.

–¡¿QUÉ?! No, no, no quiero molestar, ya me quedé a dormir y me cuidaste de una fiebre, en serio, n-no te preocupes– Flippy intentó decirlo sin sonar malagradecido.

–Insisto…– Dijo ella. –No es muy agradable desayunar, almorzar y cenar sola…– Se arrepintió de decir eso, al escucharse sonar un poco penosa.

–En ese caso me convenciste, aparte, sé lo que se siente…– Dijo el ex–veterano un poco triste.

–Oh, ¿Vives solo?– Preguntó Flaky, haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento.

–Sí– respondió él, acomodándose en la silla para al fin desayunar. –Veo que tú igual…–

–Sí, osea, vivo con mi hermano, pero él estudia fuera de la ciudad y… y mis padres… e-ellos… ellos siempre están de viaje– Decía ella mientras servía unos hot cakes e intentaba tomar el caramelo, el cual estaba en un mueble muy alto, Flippy se enterneció al ver eso, así que la ayudó. Ella se sonrojó, ya que al ayudarla el peliverde se paró detrás de la peliroja, esta sintió el pecho de él apoyarse en su nuca, y una mano, también de él en su hombro, luego de eso se sentaron desayunar.

Hablaron mucho, se reían, Flaky nunca pensó llegar a conversar con él, lo encontraba muy guapo, pero no estaba interesada en nada con nadie, no quería, se prohibía sentir algo fuerte por una persona, involucrarse con alguien o quererla de una forma que no sea de amistad, a veces, incluso hasta eso la asustaba.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Flippy estaba muy satisfecho, él no sabía cocinar y las comidas en el servicio militar no eran muy buenas que digamos, Flaky notó su cara, tenía los ojos como puntitos a punto de caer lágrimas y la boca formaba un singular y gracioso tres, se le notaba feliz.

–¿Te gustó?– Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa muy tierna.

Flippy se sonrojó un poco ante esa carita que ella puso y notó que él tenía esa cara de satisfacción, al momento de girar la cabeza rápidamente y cambiar su cara a una un poco más seria respondió. –Sssss-sí… es-estaba… de-de-del… ¡DELICIOSOOOO!– Terminó gritando de la emoción, formando una imagen gigante de él, con un puño en alto, con los ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa, dejando a Flaky un poco asustada y con signos de pregunta saliendo de su cabeza.

–Ehh… jeje, si… s-si quieres puedes… puedes…– No podía terminar la oración por la vergüenza que la carcomía.

–¿Qué? Vamos, dilo, tenme confianza– dijo el ojiesmeralda con una encantadora mirada.

Ella podía sentir confianza en él, no sabía por qué él le generaba esa reacción, pero sabía que Flippy no la iba a traicionar.

Si-si quieres puedes venir a comer cuando lo desees, n-no me gusta comer sola, me aburro mucho– Dijo poniendo una carita como de tristeza y bajando un poco la cabeza, el peliverde sintió esa nostalgia, él también había estado solo durante mucho tiempo.

–Claro, me encantaría, cocinas muy rico y… ehm… me agrada tu compañía– dijo con su mejor sonrisa, intentando animar a la peliroja y tratando de no ruborizarse.

–¿Sí? ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!– gritó eufórica y feliz Flaky, al peliverde se le contagió la alegría y ambos rieron, Flippy le pidió su número y se fue ya que la pequeña ojicarmesí tenía que acompañar a uno de sus mejores amigos, Nutty, a comprar unos dulces a una feria que se ponía una vez al año.

Al llegar donde se iban a encontrar con su amigo, tomó su celular para llamarlo y notó 5 llamadas perdidas de Toothy, 8 de Nutty y 3 de Cuddles, sin contar los innumerables mensajes de texto y unas 12 llamadas de Splendid, –¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo no pesqué el celular en toda la noche y mañana?! ¡Que distraída soy!– Se decía a si misma mientras se golpeaba la frente, en eso, llamó al que la había llamado 8 veces. –¡Nutty!– Le dijo.

–¡Mierda Flaky! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Nos tenías preocupados a todos!– Gritó el peliverdelimón

–¡Lo siento, perdón, lo lamento, de verdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!– Imploraba la peliroja

–Jm, ¿Dónde estás ahora?–

–Voy llegando a tu feria de dulces, ¿Tú, donde estás?

–¿!QUE?! ¡Mierda Flaky, lo olvidé! ¡Todo porque no dejaba de preocuparme por ti!– Gritó el chico molesto. –Estoy en un minuto ahí–

Flaky se sintió culpable por lo que le dijo su amigo antes de colgar, y le dio mucha pena, se sentó en una banca cerca del lugar, y empezó a culparse por un Nutty tan preocupado de ella que olvidó algo tan importante para él como los dulces, sus lágrimas empezaban a asomarse cuando un chico le tapó los ojos.

–Adivina quién soy, maldita irresponsable…– Dijo alguien atrás de ella con voz de amable pero a la vez muy enojada, al sentir sus manos húmedas dio vuelta a la chica muy rápido y al notar su cara al borde del llanto, le tomó el rostro y con un tono de voz y una cara de preocupación le gritaba –¿!Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Te dañaron?! ¡Dime quién fue! Lo moleré a golpes–

–Nutty, tranquilo, no pasó nada– Dijo ella un poco apenada.

–¿Cómo que nada, acaso no confías en mí? Ya, dímelo todo y sin mentiras eh– Nutty frunció el ceño levemente.

–si confío en ti, es solo que… me sentí un poco mal por el hecho de haberlos preocupado tanto, no disfrutaron la fiesta por mi culpa y casi te quedaste sin dulces de la feria– A la peliroja le cayeron un par de lágrimas cuando dijo eso.

–Vaya que eres… Lo siento, no pensé lo que dije, no quería hacerte sentir mal, vamos Flaky linda, sonríe, para tu guapo Nutty… y… y… hm… y… y te daré una paleta– Dijo el peliverde, con una linda mirada, sacando y poniendo frente al rostro de la ojicarmesí una paleta roja, la cuál quien sabe de dónde sacó.

Ella sonrió, ya no quería preocupar más a sus amigos, ella sabía que a él, a Cuddles y a Toothy les partía el alma verla triste, así que tomó la paleta y la mano del heterocromo y lo llevó dentro de la feria, ambos felices y más tranquilos.

* * *

**Y eso fue ahah, necesito preguntarles algo, ¿Les gusta como escribo?:( es que estaba pensando en otra historia, también de Happy Tree Friends, pero esta es como de suspenso y misterio, igual hay partes de amor, blabla, cursilerias y eso, pero aparte, la historia que quiero publicar ahora no es centrada solo en Flaky y Flippy como esta, vendría como incluyendo a muchos personajes -n- lñaskd{ñ intenten responderme porfavor ahah en fin, no habpáa subido el cap porque estoi a punto de salir del colegio y estaba muy ocupada, pero volví, y mejor que antes ajajaja, eso, se cuidan!**


End file.
